1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion detectors which are capable of detecting a movement and thus producing a corresponding electronic signal to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic games, especially video games, usually have a game console provided to manipulates the video display signal of a display device (a television, monitor, etc.) to display a game. However, most of the video games cannot bring game players real physical interaction with the game console such that the video games become insipid. For solving the above problem, a conventional motion detector is employed in the game console to detect and simulate motion of the game players for enhancing the enjoyment of playing video games. However, the conventional motion detector cannot accurately detect the motion of the game players.
What is needed, therefore, is a motion detector which can accurately detect the motion of the game players.